


Tremble

by Sami714



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: F/F, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They spoke of murder between sweet kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremble

They spoke of murder between sweet kisses. Running a hand up Illithyia's thigh, she gently guided her lover (friend, enemy, only the gods knew) back onto the bed. Lucretia's fingers remembered the curves and dips of another woman's body well. Memories of happier times long since past with Gaia rose in her mind.

Gaia would have enjoyed bedding Illithyia, kneading her swollen breasts, and kissing down her pregnant belly to her noble cunt. Schemes never forgotten, she would have immersed herself in the pleasure. It was Gaia who had told her that the closest way to a woman's patronage was between her thighs in a breathless whisper about her latest plot in Rome.

Letting ghosts led her hands, Lucretia muffled Illithyia's sighs with kisses. Glaber was only a temporary burden soon shrugged off as swiftly as all the rest who had crossed them. The baby and its mother were the only ones who truly mattered to her plans. They were to be made as happy as possible until the gods revealed the perfect moment. A moment of true reckoning. In this quest, Lucretia dipped her thumb in Illithyia's cunt before sliding up to circle her clit. Her thumb teased in slow and firm rub. Lucretia pulled back from their kiss. "Once the gods have him before their judgement, we shall secure our position in Rome."

"And the Republic shall tremble before us and our son." Illithyia smirked as her eyes rolled closed.

Lucretia dipped her mouth to the fount of their fortunes. Licking up Illithyia's dipping slit, Lucretia spread her folds to lash her tongue against that high born clit.

Illithyia arched her back as her hand rested on Lucretia's red wig. "He will be greater than the men who claim him."

"He'll be far more than any will expect." Lucretia smiled before returning to her tasks and her schemes. Pleasure for now, blood later. Its what Gaia would have done.


End file.
